


Herpes, Mix Tapes and Late Night Drives

by fairyfey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale is Cool, Fluff, Human Scott, M/M, Parties, SterekReverseBang 2017, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Vintage Clothes, mixtapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has been crushing on Derek Hale for way too long. It’s senior year and he still hasn’t made a move, but neither has his best friend on his own crush so it’s okay.Thus begins the year of awful health projects, sudden friendships, retro clothing and parties. And maybe everything will fall into place just like it’s supposed to.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna thank Kai ([bttmbunk](http://www.bttmbunk.tumblr.com)) for making the awesome art and keeping up with me during this whole thing. Obviously, there’d be nothing without them.
> 
> Also wanna thank Syd ([sydburf](http://www.sydburf.tumblr.com)) for being my beta. This whole fic would be full of spelling mistakes and a lot less commas.
> 
> You can find the art this fic was inspired by [here](https://bttmbunk.tumblr.com/post/161349605929/part-of-the-2017-sterek-reversebang-read-the-fic)

Stiles’ life was…pretty normal. It was like the ones you see on tv or sad dramatic movies; where the teen mopes about their life being completely and utterly boring. And that was what Stiles’ life was: completely and utterly boring. Stiles was a good student. He handed in his work on time and aced tests. He spent his lunch hour with Scott, his one close friend. They hardly got into trouble. Well, Scott didn’t at least. Stiles, on the other hand, had a tendency to back talk teachers and make one too many inappropriate jokes. Most of the time, Stiles brain to mouth filter just didn’t work, and that resulted in many after school detentions.

It wasn’t like Stiles was at the bottom of the high school food chain; he wasn’t Greenburg. But he also wasn’t Lydia Martin - queen bee and most popular girl. Lydia was scary in a way that made it so Stiles could see her flipping her strawberry blonde curls back over her shoulder as she walked away after completely destroying someone. So, of course, Stiles had a crush on her. Maybe he had a thing for women who had the potential to kill him with their looks. That was until the totally cliché moment Stiles laid eyes on Derek Hale, and Stiles instantly knew that it wasn’t just a girls’ deadly looks that turned Stiles on.

Derek Hale and his band of misfits – Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey – were notoriously known for being the schools best dressed group, a title you’d probably think would’ve gone to a Mean Girls-esque band of girls. It seemed that Derek’s group were regarded as elite in the school simply because they _looked_ cool. They weren’t like Lydia with her queen bee status and perfectly glossed lips. They dressed in a way that no one else could pull it off. They had this retro vintage vibe, with their denim jackets and almost ragged look. It seemed to be the perfect balance of messy appearance and planned coordination. Some days, Erica’s matte red lips matched Isaac batted red converse, or the whole group managed to wear at least one piece of acid washed denim each.

Stiles was envious of their skill to pull off excessive amounts of bright colours and home cut clothes and what could be called ‘ugly’ old people clothes. There was something about the group that made Stiles instantly want to be a part of it. They all seemed confident of themselves and their looks, something Stiles couldn’t say for himself. Of course, Stiles had never actually talked to any of them and just watched them in passing like a creepy groupie.

No matter how badly Stiles wanted in with the group, and especially in with Derek, he knew he would never be able to. They were just so different and anyway, Stiles had Scott.

* * *

Stiles walked into the cafeteria on the first day back at school and was forced to suffer through what he called the ‘Daily Allison Update’. Scott, bless his soul, was happily babbling on about Allison’s outfit and how it made her look fantastic and cute…or something. Stiles was kind of tuning him out. His attention was immediately caught by something else as soon as they walked in, trying to find a free table. Derek and his friends were sitting in a far corner and Stiles couldn’t help but stare. Scott, who hadn’t noticed Stiles slow down, stopped and turned around, finally stopping the eternal flow of Allison. He slowly connected the dots, looking to Stiles and following his line of sight to Derek.

“Stiles, bro, go talk to him! It’s your last chance this year!”

“You have no idea how much I cannot do that, Scott.” Stiles says, stomach tightening at the thought of actually going over there and having to say something. 

They both moved to their regular spot in the cafeteria. It was only their first day back and already Scott was onto him about his stupid crush.

“He’s actually really nice. Isaac says he just looks angry all the time, but he’s really not.”

Stiles snorted. _Right_. There was nothing worse than a hot guy with a good fashion sense who had a resting bitch face. He sighed, eyes flicking towards the back corner of the cafeteria, where Derek’s group – _gang_ – sat. As if Derek knew Stiles was watching him, he turned to face him, staring right back. Derek raised his eyebrows, as if saying _yes?_ and Stiles quickly looked away. Scott, watching, shook his head.

“You should just do it Stiles, what’ve you got to lose?”

“Ha, funny you should say that Scott. Why don’t you take your own advice and go ask out Allison?”

Scott blanched, as if the mere idea caused him pain and mumbled ‘whatever’ under his breath.  Looking smug, Stiles began to eat his lunch, purposefully ignoring the corner where he knew Derek was sitting. They stayed silent for a moment, as they had both come to an impasse. Both Scott and Stiles knew all they had to do was talk to their respective crushes, but the chances of that actually happening were very slim. Scott broke the silence by talking about the cute kittens that has passed through his work recently, which was a nice change from Allison for once.

* * *

 “He’s staring at you again.” Erica says, not looking up as she flips through a magazine.

Derek shifts his attention from his lunch and turns to look across the cafeteria to where two boys are sitting.  One of them is staring straight at him, but when Derek looks back and raises an eyebrow, the guy flushes red and turns his attention back to his friend. Derek can’t help the small smiles that slips onto his face. Stiles, a name Derek had learnt long ago when he’d first noticed the other boys’ attention on him whenever they were in the same room, had apparently been crushing on him for a year now. Or so his friends told him. It was kind of glaringly obvious, especially since Stiles wasn’t very subtle or quiet. Derek had to admit that Stiles was cute. Derek sometimes found himself staring at Stiles’ mouth, which always seemed to be hanging open or those adorable moles that spotted his cheeks. But the thing was, Derek and Stiles had never talked to each other, spoken a single word or really even been less than two meters close to each other.

Isaac, narrowing his eyes at Derek’s smile says, “He’s totally in love with you, you should just go ask him out.”

Erica snorts, “I think he’d pass out if Derek so much as said one word to him.”

Derek shook his head. He’s friends had never been much help.

“Just listen to them, it’s so lame. Both of them are pining over someone. It’s gross.” Erica made a disgusted noise. 

Derek growled. “Stop eavesdropping Erica.”

“If I recall correctly, there was a time when you were the one drooling over Stiles,” Isaac pointed out, grinning.

Erica leant over to slap Isaac’s arm.

“Shut up.”

The bell then rang and the group packed up their things, stacking their trays. Derek looked over to the table where Stiles was sitting minutes before, but he was already gone. When he turned back, Boyd, who had remained silent for nearly the entire lunch hour, gave him a knowing look.

* * *

Stiles walked into his last class for the day: health. Stiles didn’t know who was in this class with him. He didn’t have Scott and decided to take a seat on the side in the middle rows - neutral ground. He sat down and shoved his bag under his seat, tapping his fingers on the table as he waited for class to start. The other students were filing in and taking seats, when Derek walked in. He and Stiles made eye contact, Stiles giving him a small smile before looking away quickly. He knew he was blushing. Derek sat diagonally in front of him and Stiles’ heart stuttered at the thought that Derek had chosen to sit close to him. Then Stiles shook his head; it was just a seat. There was nothing to it. Totally random. What was Stiles thinking? Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts when Coach entered the class room.

“Alright, alright. Settle down all you devil spawn.” Coach said, almost shouting which just seemed to be his normal voice. “Today, we begin one of your most important classes.”

There was snickering, and a few students laughed. Coach paused, looked every individual student in the eye and slapped his hands down on the closet desk. A few people jumped, and everyone was silent. Stiles, used to Coach’s personality and approach to teaching after being on the lacrosse team for a couple of years, wasn’t surprised by this behaviour.

“This is no joke,” Coach continued, “I know I’d rather learn about chlamydia than contract it!”

One of the boys in the back row snorted, rolling his eyes. Coach pointed straight at him, eyes bulging.

“You there! You think this is funny? How would you like to pee when it feels like fire is coming out of your penis? Do you want to have your junk in constant pain?”

“N-no, Coach” the boy said, his face turning red.

“That’s what I thought.”

Coach started pacing the length of the front of the classroom. He yelled a bit more about STI’s crudely and in way too much detail and then handed everyone a banana and condom. Stiles couldn’t believe they were doing this. It was honestly ridiculous; they did it almost every year. Stiles sighed to himself and rolled his condom onto his banana. He was somewhat of an expert at this point. Not that he’d be needing it anytime soon, he thought glumly to himself. He looked around the room and saw most people laughing with their friends, making inappropriate gestured with the bananas and trying to blow up the condoms like balloons. Coach was oblivious to the rest of the class as he tried to help Greenburg with his banana and wasn’t having much luck.

In a way, Stiles was sad he didn’t have someone, like Scott, with him in this class to joke around with. Bored, Stiles took the condom off the banana in the correct fashion and started playing around with it. He stretched it and was flopping it around in circles on his finger when he lost control and the condom was flying away. As if in slow motion, Stiles watched the condom soar through the air and approach its’ target: Derek. Stiles groaned and sunk down in his chair as the condom softly hit Derek on the side of his face. The first words Stiles was ever going to say to his crush were going to be an apology for flinging a condom at him. Just great.

* * *

Derek was bored. Each year health class was the same, this wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before. Derek honestly worried about peoples’ sexual health if this was the only education they were getting. After putting his condom on his banana, Derek sat back in his chair and watched amused as Greenburg managed to somehow rip through his condom. He continued to watch Greenburg’s failure, until his attention was bought to a condom hitting him in the face. Startled, Derek didn’t move for a second and watched the condom bounce off him and onto the floor. Behind him, he could hear Stiles heartbeat pick up and could practically feel the panic radiating off him. He turned around slowly to face Stiles, who looked like a fish out of water.

“I, uh, you see,” Stiles stumbled over his words, face beet red. “I’m so sorry. Totally an accident.”

“I didn’t think you’d purposefully throw a condom at my face,” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles attempted a small chuckle. “Oh. Right. Yeah, of course not.”

“It’s okay, Stiles” Derek reassured, hoping Stiles would calm down, and his heart rate would slow to a normal pace again.

Derek reached down to the floor and picked up the condom. For a moment he thought about what his was going to do, then shook his head, coming back up and flinging the condom back at Stiles. It hit him right on the mouth. They both looked at each other for a moment, silent, before breaking out into laughter. It was hard to stop once they had started.

“Oi! You two over there, what’s so funny? You think it’ll be funny when you get your girlfriend pregnant?” Coach said, suddenly in front of them.

Derek pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh.

* * *

After Stiles throwing a condom at him in health class, Derek actually had an excuse to interact with him, even if it was just small things. Like saying hi, or nodding. Baby steps. Of course, it wasn’t hard not to notice the way Stiles smiled shyly back at him and blushed. And maybe Derek liked that he could do that to Stiles, just a little bit.

It also didn’t take much for Derek’s friends to begin teasing him. Every time Stiles was around, Erica would start singing ‘K-I-S-S-I-N-G’ like a twelve-year-old and Isaac was quick to stifle his own laugh each time Derek said hi to Stiles and Stiles turned bright red. Honestly, Boyd was the only supportive one just because he hardly said anything in the first place. Some time’s though, Boyd didn’t even _need_ to say anything. His thoughts were clearly displayed through his facial expressions, and Derek was very familiar with his judgemental eyebrow raise; in-fact, it was almost better than his own.

Stiles and Scott were walking past him to get to class, and while they weren’t exactly being quiet, Derek let himself listen in to their conversation. Normally, he kept to himself; it was good manners not to listen in on people. But this was Stiles, and Derek wanted to hear anything he had to say about him.

“So now that I’ve talked to Derek—“

“No, you flung a condom at him.“

“—You can talk to Allison!”

A cough brought him back to the conversation he was _supposed_ to be in, and he looked up to find Boyd staring at him. Derek could read his look perfectly; _‘I see what you’re doing’._ Grumbling slightly under his breath, Derek flushed and purposely ignored the fact that he knew Stiles was only a few feet away. It wasn’t easy, Derek could hear his heartbeat and feel his presence.

* * *

Stiles was walking to health class when he noticed Derek and his group waiting outside the room. Erica was leaning against the wall with the boys surrounding her. Stiles was just about to pass by them and into the classroom when he and Erica made eye contact and a huge grin split across her face. Stiles instantly felt like prey and thought about running into the classroom to avoid her, but Derek was there and Stiles refused to embarrass himself (again) in front of him.

Erica stepped forward, parting the boys, who turned around to see who she was looking at. Stiles stopped in front of the group, his chance at making an escape long gone. Both Isaac and Boyd look as if they had little to no interest in whatever Erica wanted with Stiles, but Derek give Stiles a small encouraging smile. A smile that turned into a grimace as soon as Erica opened her mouth.

“Stilinski. Heard you threw condoms at Derek?” Erica smirked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Was anyone ever going to let that go?

“First of all, it was one condom. Secondly, he threw it back, so we’re even.”

Erica narrowed her eyes, as if she were trying to get a read on Stiles.

“No ulterior motives? You weren’t...insinuating anything?”

“Wha-what?” Stiles spluttered, feeling heat crawling up his neck.

Derek, rolling his eyes, softly punched Erica in the arm. “Shut up.”

Erica flipped her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and turned back to the group as Stiles quickly made his escape. Boyd put his arm around Erica as if to soothe her. On his way past, he swore he heard Erica mutter ‘I was just trying to help you out, God.’

Stiles slipped into his seat and waited for the bell to ring and for Coach to come barrelling into class. Derek made his way in not long after Stiles had settled into his seat and instead of saying hi to Stiles and then going back to facing the front, Derek actually began talking to him.

“Ah, sorry about Erica. She’s a little…intense?”

Derek winced at his own words.

Stiles shrugged and gave Derek a half smile. “It’s okay, she was only joking around right? I do that too. A lot.”

Derek immediately looked relieved that Stiles wasn’t angry or upset or whatever he thought Stiles might be feeling after that encounter. Derek slouched in his seat, kicking out his legs.

“Yeah, just joking around.” He chucked a bit. “And I should’ve known you were a joker too; I’ve heard about some of the pranks you’ve pulled.”

Derek grinned at Stiles when he looked surprised. Stiles hadn’t really pulled that many pranks and certainly not all of them at school, so it was surprising really, that Derek had heard about it. Plus, Derek wasn’t really in his social circle and Stiles was surprised he even knew who he was before this year.

“Oh really? I’m famous am I?” Stiles joked.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Stiles, it’s kind of hard to ignore Coach rampaging down the corridors, threatening to kill someone called ‘Bilinski’.”

“Uh, how do you know _I’m_ Bilinski?” Stiles pointed out, face reddening.

When Stiles had finally made it off the bench and onto the field during his sophomore and junior lacrosse days, Stiles had never been confident enough to correct Coach on the misspelling of his name. It’s not like it really mattered anyway, Stiles only made it onto the field for a couple of games. He and Scott had both given up on their lacrosse hopes and dreams after Scott’s asthma had finally put an end to attempting to make first line and if Scott wasn’t playing, neither was Stiles. They were a package deal.

Derek gave Stiles a ‘ _are you serious’_ look, raising his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“Speaking of Coach” Stiles moved on before making an idiot of himself. “Where is he? Class should’ve started like ten minutes ago.”

Derek looked around as if surprised to see that Coach wasn’t at the front of the class.

“Huh, I didn’t even – “

“RIGHT! Everyone partner up, it’s project time.”

Coach flew into class, voice at its usual deafening pitch. Half the class jumped, surprised at the teachers’ sudden entrance and then groaned at his announcement. No one liked group projects. They were a painful process that usually ended up with one half of the group doing all the work. 

Once again, Derek turned to Stiles. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

“Do you want to be my partner Derek?” Stiles said, being over gracious. “Next time, I recommend using your words and not your eyebrows.” 

Derek barked out a laugh then, surprising Stiles. Stiles probably looked like an absolute fool staring at Derek. It was just that Stiles had done that – made Derek laugh and smile like that. And he looked _good_ when he laughed. Stiles made a silent vow to himself to make it happen more often.

“Okay, next time I shall use my words” Derek said, trying to suppress his smile but failing miserably.

Coach began shouting again, bringing their attention back to the task ahead.

“Alright children, your task is to create a three-minute presentation on an STI of your choice. Get on with it.” He turned and sat down at the desk at the front of a class room and opened a book.

For a moment the class was still and quiet, as if testing to see that Coach was seriously letting them have free reign over their work. When the moment passed, the class erupted in loud discussion, many of them not actually about STI’s or relevant health class topics. Derek turned to face Stiles once again.

“I don’t want to assume anything” Derek paused, “But partners?”

Stiles grinned. “You used your words this time!” Derek huffed out a breath, amused at Stiles. “Fine. I’ll be your partner, but only if you’re dead serious about STI’s.”

“Who isn’t?” Derek replied, mock serious. 

“Then we have a deal.”

* * *

Derek and Stiles spent the first lesson researching different STI’s they could do the project on but pretty soon they realised they would have to pick one and stick with it and by that point they wouldn’t be able to get the whole project done in class time only. This left only two options: stay after school in the library to complete it, or go to one of their houses and finish it. Secretly Derek wanted Stiles to agree to work at his house, but that meant the whole _‘my family can hear everything we say and privacy does not exist’_ would get in the way.

Derek knew nothing was going to happen but if Stiles came over, his developing crush of the guy was definitely not going to go unnoticed. His family is what you’d call “overinvolved”: a bit overbearing and had a tendency to pry. There were no secrets in his house. Maybe bringing Stiles there wasn’t really the best idea… Derek had never bought home anyone other than Boyd, Erica or Isaac. It was easy with them because they were like Derek. They were pack – family. It didn’t feel like that much of an invasion of privacy when they could see, hear and smell everything that Derek could. Stiles would be at a disadvantage; he didn’t know anything. Deep down Derek kind of wanted to tell him. It was strange, the way Derek wanted Stiles to know _all_ of him. It was a dangerous thought to have – how would Stiles react if he knew the truth?

Derek shook his head, stopping the flow of thoughts going through his mind. There was no use thinking that far ahead - to something that might not even happen. Derek sighed. At least he had a concrete excuse to talk to Stiles and get to know him. Everything would work itself out. Derek, nodding to himself, decided he’d ask Stiles to come over and work on the project with him.

* * *

 “Stiles! Stiles, wait” Stiles heard Derek shouting down the corridor at him.

The final bell of the day had just rung and seas of teenagers were swarming around, trying to get to their lockers and leave as soon as possible. Stiles didn’t need to turn around to know who was calling for him; by this point, he’d totally memorised every part of Derek he could, including the sound of his voice. Scott stopped walking when Stiles did, the hordes of teens parting around them, and when he saw who was behind them, gave a supportive grin and thumbs up. Stiles almost asked him to wait and stay with him but then realised he’d rather not make a fool of himself in front of Derek _and_ Scott. He did not need eternal teasing from his best bro. Stiles watched him walk away for a moment before turning around to face Derek.

“Trying to stop me from leaving this hellhole?”

Derek gave him a sly grin. “Actually, I’m trying to help.”

Stiles shot him a confused look.

“If you’re not busy, I was thinking we could get some of our health project out of the way? I could give you a ride to my place.” 

“Actually I drove here myself so, I couldn’t really get a ride without abandoning my baby.”

“Your baby?”

“Yup” Stiles said, popping the ‘p’. “Maybe I’ll introduce you one day.”

“So…do you still want to work on our project?” Derek had started to look unsure of himself and whilst it was adorable, it didn’t fit with his usual confident persona. 

“No, no yeah we can still do that. I’ll just follow you. Meet you out front in five?”

Derek silently nodded and walked off in the direction Stiles assumed was his locker. 

* * *

Derek could hear Stiles muttering to himself under his breath as he walked away to his locker. Derek couldn’t help but smile as his listened to Stiles’ ramblings. It made him feel better that he wasn’t the only nervous one.

“Okay. Okay, Stiles. Be cool. Just going to his house. For normal reasons. It’s not like you’re his boyfriend meeting the family.”

There was a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh God, his family will be there. I have to see his family. I’m loveable, they’ll love me. I’m totally cute.” 

Derek snorted to himself. Stiles was such a dork. Derek knew he shouldn’t be listening in, but it was so hard to stop himself. He liked listening to Stiles. He liked Stiles voice and all the weird things that seemed to come out of his mouth. He liked the way Stiles flushed red up his neck and onto his face whenever Derek caught him staring, and the way Stiles’ heartbeat picked up slightly whenever he saw Derek. 

Opening his locker, Derek grabbed his bag, chucked in a few books he needed and zipped it up. He didn’t want to leave Stiles waiting. He made his way out to the front to find Stiles waiting like he said he would be, bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously. Derek took a moment to take in his appearance before deciding that he was being creepy. 

“Hey.” He said just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles jumped slightly before turning around. Derek thought he should practise making more noise.

“Hey.” Stiles said back, eyes raking over Derek. “Oh, your shoe lace is undone.”

Stiles pointed to Derek’s left foot, where the laces of his old yellow converse were. Before Derek could react, Stiles was walking over to him and kneeling down and tying the laces for him. When he finished, Stiles looked up and Derek has to stamp down all thoughts that popped up from having Stiles in that position. 

Of course it was that moment that Laura decided to screech into the school parking lot, announcing herself like that drama queen she is. She rolled down the window and shouted out a loud ‘OI!’, causing Stiles to shoot up from where he was crouched, almost falling over. Derek sighed deeply and shook his head as Stiles squinted at Laura. 

“Is that… your...sister?” He asked, the alarm from Laura’s immediate arrival wearing off. 

Derek looked sideways at Stiles, who was still staring at Laura. “Yep. Not what you expected?”

“Well. You’re, you know” Stiles looked back at Derek, making a sweeping gesture with his hands. “And she looks to be wearing black. Leather. Black leather. You wear yellow converse Derek.”

Derek frowned slightly, looking down at his feet. He liked these shoes. They were comfy.

“Are you just gonna stare all day or get in?” Laura yelled out to them.

Startled at Laura talking again, Stiles lifted his hand to point across the parking lot to what seemed to be an old light blue jeep.

“That’s my baby. Roscoe. He smirked. “Like I said, I’ll introduce you one day, but right now I think you should get in the car before crazy lady comes after you.”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Right, I’ll see you at my place then.”

Stiles gave Derek a salute and began to walk away, waving to Laura as he made his exit. Laura winked at him and Derek didn’t have to look at Stiles to know he had turned bright red. Derek watched Stiles walk away until he was aware of Laura’s impatient eyes on him. He walked around to the passenger side and slid into his seat, stuffing his bag in-between his feet.

“Where’s Cora?” Laura asked, pulling out of her spot on the curb.

“She’s getting a ride home with one of her friends.” Derek explained. “Also try not to speed, Stiles is going to follow us home and I don’t want him to get lost because of your lead foot.”

Laura gasped, slapping a hand to her chest.

“I’m offended! But who is this Stiles and what kind of name _is_ that?” she put her hand back on the wheel.

Derek fought to keep his heartbeat neutral and not give anything away. It probably wouldn’t work with Laura, she was like a bloodhound and could sniff out anything Derek wanted to hide.

“He’s my partner in a health project, that’s why he’s coming over. To work on it with me.”

Laura raised an eyebrow.

“Poor guy, getting stuck with your hipster ass.” 

“Shut up. And Laura, please, please do not interfere. I don’t want Stiles to be weirded out by our family okay?”

“Us? Weird? Psh Derek, my little baby bro, you have nothing to worry about.”

Derek scoffed. Both he and Laura knew that was a lie. His family didn’t know the meaning of personal space, something that Derek absolutely hated whilst growing up and still hated. He’d never had privacy before. Every second they got closer to Derek’s house, the more Derek was beginning to regret his choices. What was he thinking bringing Stiles here? God, he was so stupid. He hadn’t thought ahead at all.

“Stop freaking out, Der. We’ll leave your little friend alone.”

Derek grumbled out a small ‘whatever’. He’d believe it when he saw it.

* * *

The drive to Derek’s house seemed to take years, meaning Stiles had more time to freak out. Before driving off, he’d shot his dad a quick text explaining where he’d be, hoping he wouldn’t worry. He didn’t know how long he’d be at Derek’s but he hoped it was a while. The thought of spending time with Derek, not in a class room was both entirely nerve-wracking and exciting. Of course the fact that he had to meet Derek’s family loomed over his head and Stiles couldn’t _not_ think about it. The mere action of just waving to Laura had terrified him but maybe that had more to do with the fact that she was just a terrifying person in general. What would the rest of his family be like?

Laura’s car turned down what seemed to be a dirt road and Stiles began to wonder where they lived. Maybe they were secretly taking him into the middle of the woods to murder him. Stiles wouldn’t be surprised; Laura looked very capable of murder. Maybe she should team up with Lydia. Stiles shook the thoughts out of his head as a house began to appear. The house was huge; two stories, surrounded by a wraparound porch and woods. Stiles couldn’t help but gape as he parked the jeep alongside Laura’s Camaro.

Stiles jumped out and made his way over to Derek, he seemed nervous and was picking at the sleeve of his denim jacket. Stiles still wasn’t used to seeing Derek anything other than walking down the hallways of school confidently.

“That’s uh, a big house you got there.” Stiles mentally slapped himself.

Laura snorted, walking inside and leaving Stiles and Derek to themselves.

“There’s quite a few of us living here.” Derek explained. “Obviously me, Laura, Cora and our parents, but also my Uncle Peter and his wife and daughter.”

Stiles didn’t know how Derek managed to live in such a crowded house.

“You all must be pretty close huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Derek grimaced. “Wanna come inside and start working?”

Stiles smiled at Derek.  “Right yeah, can’t stand here all day.”

As soon as Derek and Stiles walked through the front door, they came face to face with nearly all of Derek’s family. Derek groaned loudly and Stiles stood like a deer in headlights. No one said anything for a few beats.

Stiles awkwardly lifted a hand to wave.  “Uhh…hi everyone.”

As if Stiles’ words had jolted everyone awake, they became a flurry of motion, all coming closer and introducing themselves. Stiles had to admit the whole thing was a little strange, as if they’d been waiting for him to come inside. When everyone had finally gotten enough of Stiles, Derek who had been awkwardly standing off to the side, motioned for him to walk upstairs. Stiles followed, trying to get a glimpse at all the picture frames on the walls, searching for a young Derek. It was almost impossible to hold in the excited squeal as he laid eyes on a ten-year-old looking Derek with big ears and much more pronounced bunny teeth. Needless to say, Derek had really grown into his looks.

Hearing an impatient noise, Stiles hurried along the hallway to the last door on the left. As soon as he walked in, Stiles took in every inch he could. There was a closet almost exploding with clothes, the doors thrown wide. Stiles doubted you could even close the doors with the amount of clothing stuffed inside. There were shoes littered around the closet, including an impressive amount of different coloured converse.

Derek slid off his jacket it and slung it over his desk chair, watching Stiles as he inspected the room. It was just so _Derek_. It was messy but the messiness seemed to have some kind of order and that in itself described Derek’s looks and personality perfectly. There were posters lining the walls and in one corner sat an old fashioned tape player, next to a record player. Derek obviously had a love for all things vintage. 

Stiles turned back to Derek, who was watching him with crossed arms. Stiles went over to Derek’s bed and sat on the edge.

“So, chlamydia huh?”

Derek sat down on his desk chair and shot Stiles a look.  
  
“Who says we’re doing chlamydia?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, genital warts then?”

Derek pulled a disgusted face.

“Derek! STI’s aren’t supposed to sound good or nice. You choose one.”

“Herpes. It’s common, people know about it and it’ll be easy to research.”

“Genital warts are common!” Stiles pouted, but relented after the death glare sent his way. “Right. Let’s get to work!”

In the end it only took them around two hours to complete the whole thing; honestly how hard could a three-minute presentation be. Secretly, Stiles wished it would’ve taken much longer. When the time came for him to go home, Stiles didn’t want to. He enjoyed spending time with Derek, even if it was discussing STI’s. Being invited into Derek’s house and his room was like learning a whole new part of Derek and Stiles couldn’t get enough. He wanted to know all about Derek; why Derek had so many pairs of converse, or if he collects tapes and records and if that pile of butchered looking clothes were done by Derek himself.

If Stiles told his past self that he’d be on his way to becoming friends with Derek before the end of the year, he definitely wouldn’t believe it.

* * *

 After Stiles left, Laura rounded on Derek, grinning.

“How’s the project going?”

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t listening half the time.” Derek tried to shove past her.

“Derek! I would never!” Derek gave her a pointed look. “Fine, I listened at first but then I realised how _wrong_ it was, and I stopped. But that just means you have to talk to me about it now. You never have school friends over!”

Derek opened his mouth to retaliate but Laura got there first.

“Boyd, Erica and Isaac don’t count.”

Derek huffed out a breath. “Laura there’s nothing to tell. We had to choose partners in health class and we both don’t have friends in that class, so it was just a logical option. That’s it.”

“All right, I’ll take it because I know it’s not technically a lie.” Laura jabbed him in the chest. “But I do think there’s more to it, especially for you to bring him _here_ , of all places.

Laura paused for a moment.

“He seems like a nice kid.”

Derek snorted. “I don’t know about _nice_.”

Derek knew he couldn’t tell Laura about his developing crush on Stiles. If he did, she’d tease him about it and probably try to interfere. Laura was the definition of annoying, meddlesome older sibling. Stiles would probably team up with Laura to torment him. He knew Laura wasn’t stupid though; she’d figure it out. Before she did though, Derek was going to put more effort into getting to know Stiles, become his friend and warn him about his over involved family; but by the way Stiles was greeted when he came in, he probably already knew.

 


	2. Part Two

The next day, Stiles had a more pressing issue than his budding friendship with Derek.

“I think I’m going to talk to Allison” Scott’s face was blank, no emotion showing.

“Uh...okay. That’s sudden Scotty. Where is this coming from?”

Scott continued to look straight ahead.

“You talked to Derek. I can talk to Allison. Right? It can’t be that hard. You did it!” Scott turned to him looking pained. “Just tell me I can do it.”

Stiles gingerly patted Scott’s arm. “You can do this bro.”

Scott nodded resolutely to himself and muttered ‘end of the day’ under his breath. Stiles shook of the vague concern he had for Scott. The worst that could happen was that Allison rejected him at some point but he’d seen Allison around and new she was a nice person who’d let Scott down easy.

As Scott was on Mission Allison, at lunch Stiles was left on his own to enter the jungle of the cafeteria. Of course he’d sat alone before, that was the problem with having only one friend; at some point the other half was going to get sick or be busy. It didn’t bother Stiles much, he’d just eat and do homework or read or something.

But this time was different. Stiles walked into the cafeteria and looked around for an empty table or spare seat. He was scanning the crowd when he made eye contact with Derek, who was sitting at his usual table with his friends. Derek looked like he was thinking something over, nodded to himself like he’d decided and waved to Stiles, beckoning him over.

Stiles looked behind himself, just to check that Derek wasn’t actually waving to someone else and then slowly made his way over. None of Derek’s friends looked up until Stiles pulled a chair up next to Derek and sat down, bag in his lap, looking nervous. Stiles hadn’t really talked to anyone else in the group before, other than Isaac, who was kind of distant friends with Scott. And Stiles wasn’t counting that one time before class Erica asked if Stiles was suggesting hooking up when he threw the condom at Derek. Derek smiled at Stiles encouragingly as he pulled his lunch out of his bag.

Derek, probably taking pity on him because the group was kind of staring at him like he was fresh meat ready to be eaten by a pack of wild animals, broke the silence.

“So, where’s Scott?”

Stiles took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed. “Off asking his huge crush out.”

“Really?” asked Isaac, interest piqued and looking surprised.

“Yup. Finally worked up the courage, I hope he’s going all right and not off stalking her somewhere.”

Erica flipped the magazine she was leafing through shut.

“Would you ever work up the courage? To ask out your crush I mean.” She batted her eyelashes innocently. 

“Uhh.” Stiles flushed, avoiding looking at Derek at all costs. “Who says I have a crush?””

Before Erica could open her mouth to reply, Boyd leaned forward.

“You don’t have to answer any of her questions, just block out her voice. It’s what I do.” He smiled, which was slightly alarming to Stiles as he’d never seen Boyd look anything other than intimidating.

Well, the intimidating look was occasionally ruined when Boyd wore yellow, which oddly enough suited him perfectly.

Erica huffed out an annoyed breath and coughed what sounded a bit like ‘asshole’ and slapped Boyd’s arm playfully.

“Well” Derek said. “Now you’ve met all my friends properly.”

Derek grinned and Stiles couldn’t help but smile back.

After the rocky beginning, things got pretty normal, just like any other lunch time Stiles would spend with Scott. Isaac told him about the lacrosse team, which he stayed on after both Scott and Stiles left. Apparently there still wasn’t very high expectations for the team and Coach still made them do about fifty suicides each practise.

Erica informed them all of a sale going on at their favourite local thrift shop. One of the groups’ favourite past times seemed to be raiding all op shops and thrift stores around; obviously that was where their entire wardrobes came from.

“You should come sometime Stiles.” Erica suggest, eyes roaming Stiles’ body. “We could give you some decent clothes to wear.”

Stiles looked down at his graphic tee nervously but felt better when Boyd shook his head at Stiles, reminding him to just ignore Erica.

Isaac was just telling the group about a party that was being held that weekend when Scott finally made his way over.

“So it’s just some lacrosse guys hosting. I’m invited and I usually take these losers, but if you wanted to join too, Stiles, that’d be cool.”

Stiles considered it. If Derek was going to be there, of course he was going to go with them. He was just about to say as much (minus the Derek part) when Scott appeared at his side, panting and out of breath.

“Stiles, I,” he sucked in a deep breath, “I did it!”

Stiles let that sink it. He wasn’t sure whether to be happy or sad yet as he couldn’t tell from Scott’s red face whether the asking out had succeeded or failed.

“That’s great, bro! What’d she say?”

Stiles was aware of everyone on the table watching with interest. Scott, as per usual, was oblivious 

“She said yes! Yes, Stiles!” Scott took another big breath and paused, smile suddenly slipping of his face. “Oh, God. She said yes. What am I going to do!?”

Scott groaned and covered his face with his hands. Stiles dragged a chair over and shot the group an apologetic look. 

“Scott, buddy, you’re gonna be fine. She said yes! So she obviously likes you. Just take her out for dinner or something.”

Once again Stiles was reminded of how little dating experience he had.

“Or you could take her to the movies?” Isaac suggested, leaning forwards.

Scott looked up suddenly, as if just noticing the other people sitting around the table.

“Yeah?”

“Or you could take her bowling.” Boyd put in.

Erica smiled. “That’s what me and Boyd do together sometimes!”

“Wow, thanks guys!” Scott smiled wildly, then turned to speak to Stiles in a low voice. “Why are we sitting with these guys? I mean it’s great but…how’d you manage it?”

Stiles glanced around the table and cringed. Scott didn’t have the quietest voice.

“Just roll with it.” Stiles whispered back and then straightened up. “So, that party Isaac?”

Isaac blinked. “Right! It’s like a couple of weeks away, those guys take forever to plan em’ out, but who’s in?”

There was a chorus of _‘yes’_ and _‘yeah’_ , including Stiles and Scott after a brief glance at one another. It was obvious Stiles was going, and Scott was his wingman, his bro, so of course he was going too. The bell rang then and the group started packing up their things, stacking trays and leaving to go to their last class. Stiles felt someone grabbing his elbow and pulling him back. Waving for Scott to go on without him, Stiles turned around. 

“Wait up for a second.” Derek nervously rubbed at the back of his neck before continuing. “You know, ah, if you like, you’re free to sit with me – us – anytime you like. Scott too.”

Stiles beamed, feeling warm inside. Derek wanted to be friends with him. Derek wanted him to sit with the group. God, Stiles was literally a twelve-year-old school girl, excited when a boy so much as glanced at him.

“Well. Now you’ll never get rid of me. Prime seating in the cafeteria.”

* * *

Derek loved having Stiles sit with him at lunch and getting to see more of him each day. They finally presented their health project, which really, they’d finished that night at Derek’s place and didn’t actually need the extra class time.  Three other people in their class chose to do their project on herpes and Greenburg, who was doing his on hepatitis, managed to get half the facts wrong.

“Jesus! All you had to do was google the STI and copy down facts.” Coach was astounded and had thrown his hands into the air in anger. “I can’t help this kid. Next.” 

Time seemed to pass extremely quickly, and before Derek knew it, Stiles and Scott were a part of the group. Some days Erica and Stiles would fight over different comic book characters and who was best. Stiles almost always won. Scott and Isaac discussed lacrosse, Scott with a look of longing on his face and a hint of jealousy. Scott also talked to anyone who’d listen to him about Allison. They’d gone on their first date (to the movies) and then a second (out to dinner) and then Scott gave in to Erica’s nagging and took Allison bowling. It was pretty much a disaster as Scott could not bowl to save his life. Derek couldn’t remember when but at some point Allison joined them at the table too. Their table wasn’t huge and now with three added members, it was pretty crowded. In a way it reminded Derek of his family; so many members in one small space.

Things were rocky for a while when Lydia decided to follow Allison and join the group. At first, Lydia didn’t seem to want to be sitting with them. She sulked, frowned and eyed Derek’s clothes with distaste. It wasn’t until Erica came to school wearing a blood red pair of pumps (totally not suitable for school) that were apparently some designer brand, did she break down and finally engage. Erica and Lydia became a pair to be reckoned with and while their clothing styles didn’t exactly match, they now had something to talk about. If they ever met Laura…Derek wouldn’t want to go up against them and hoped he wouldn’t have to see that day. 

Honestly, Derek hadn’t felt happier. It was his final year of school, he had a great group of friends (and pack) and was currently getting closer to a guy who was impossibly cute and good looking and that Derek had a crush on. Yes, Derek knew that he could simply ask Stiles out right away and that Stiles would most definitely say yes. It wasn’t hard to notice Stiles’ open mouthed staring, blushing and occasional sweetening scent when Derek did certain things. But Derek didn’t want to rush it. He wanted to get to know Stiles just the way he was already. He liked how things were going.

Because Scott talked to or about Allison a majority of the time, Stiles ended up talking to Derek more. Stiles was witty and stubborn and they ~~discussed~~ argued over different books and bands and even clothes. 

“Alright, what d’you listen to? I’m totally judging you on this by the way.” Stiles chewed on a Twizzler and raised an eyebrow.

Derek answered without hesitation, “Classic rock and eighties pop.”

Stiles choked back a laugh. “Of course _you_ listen to eighties pop. It fits perfectly.”

“Shut up,” Derek grumbled, smiling slightly. “What about you then?”

“Beyoncé. Nicki Minaj. Anything from the nineties that’s pop-y.” Stiles replied equally as fast.

Derek made a face as if he couldn’t believe he was associated with someone like Stiles.

“You have awful taste.”

“I’ll make you a deal. You listen to my music, and I’ll listen to yours.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

“Fine,” Derek said, smiling as Stiles triumphantly threw a fist in the air. “But! I’m choosing which songs.”

“Yes, sir!” Stiles said, suppressing his own smile and saluting to Derek.

And that’s how Derek found himself up at two in the morning finishing up a mixtape full of his favourite songs. Although Derek had made countless tapes for himself before, it still took forever. Derek just hoped that Stiles had something to listen the tape on. Derek cursed himself and his affinity for vintage things. He was a little nervous to give Stiles the tape, but he knew Stiles wouldn’t laugh or tease. Derek nodded to himself, wrote _‘good music’_ on the small label space and slipped the finished tape into his backpack.

The next day, when Derek gave Stiles the tape, Stiles was quiet for once.  

“Derek…” Stiles swallowed. “This is awesome. Thank you. I’m so pulling out my mom’s old Walkman.”

Stiles smiled gently at Derek, who felt content. In a way, it was like he was giving a small piece of himself to Stiles and he wasn’t scared at all. He wanted Stiles to know him.

* * *

It’d been nearly two weeks of everyone hanging out together and Stiles thought it was going pretty great. He and Derek talked about the books he always seemed to constantly be carrying around and argued about music. A highlight of the week had been Derek giving him a mixtape. It probably felt more important and significant than it actually was.

It was a Thursday when Isaac finally reminded everyone of the upcoming party they were all to attend.

“Dunno if you guys have forgotten or not, but remember we’re all going to that party.”

Erica gasped. “Excuse me, I have perfect memory and forget nothing.”

Everyone ignored her.

“What time is it?” Boyd asked.

“Starts at seven.”

“But we all know the party doesn’t really get started till’ later.” Stiles snickered, earning several eye rolls from the group.

“I have a question.”  Scott, who was sitting by Stiles’ side for once as Allison was absent, pushed his tray aside and leant forwards.

The group waited for Scott to continue, curious as to why he seemed so serious.

“Am I allowed to bring Allison?”

Stiles let out a breath. God, he thought this was going to be something actually serious.

“Yes, Scott, you can bring Allison.” Derek gave him a sympathetic look.

Isaac patted Scott’s arm. “It was kinda a given man, I mean she sits here a lot, and you don’t stop talking about her.”

Scott blushed, looking sheepish. “Right. Thanks guys.”

Stiles shook his head. Scott was too pure for his own good. Of course he was going to go to the party with Allison; they were the definition of young love. And because of that, would probably sit in a corner together by themselves at the party. Probably making out. Stiles was out of a wingman, but that was totally okay because Stiles was independent and had a plan. That plan involving asking the guy sitting on the other side of him to the party they were both already attending. Stiles, of course, waited until everyone at the table was moving away before he asked, just in case he said something stupid.

“Heeey Derek. Do you maybe want to go to that party together?” Stiles held his breath.

Derek looked adorably confused. “We are going to the party together.”

“No, no I mean like, _together_ together. Like, I’ll pick you up and we’ll go…together.” Stiles finished somewhat lamely.

Derek looked surprised. “Oh!”

Stiles started to panic. Was Derek bad surprised or good surprised? Was he coming on too strong? Had he been reading all the signals terribly wrong?

“Ah, I mean you don’t have to, if you’re not into that. Me. Into me. Or guys in general.” Stiles couldn’t stop the flow of verbal vomit that was coming out of his mouth. “We can forget all of this ever happened, stick with the original plan. Of not entering the party together.”

Derek was watching Stiles babble with a bemused look on his face, quickly jumping in to speak when Stiles took a breath. 

“Stiles. Shut up. I’ll go with you. As in, _together_ together.” Derek suppressed a smile at Stiles’ slowly reddening cheeks and embarrassed look.

“Oh, yeah, cool cool, great.”

“Stiles.” Derek gave Stiles a soft look, grabbing his fidgeting hands. “I don’t just give anyone mixtapes.”

Stiles looked down Derek’s hands which were closed around his own. Stiles was so sure he’d been reading everything right; he wasn’t sure why he’d doubted Derek all of a sudden when he’d asked. 

“I thought so.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hands. “I’ll pick you up at quarter to?”

“Sounds good.”

They stared at each other for a while then. It probably looked weird and grossly romantic from the outside. They were both brought out of it when they heard Erica shouting at them.

“Oi! Get moving or you’ll be late.”

Stiles heard Isaac snort. “But they’re having a _moment_ Erica.”

Stiles giggled. “Derek, we had moment.” 

Derek huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “C’mon, let’s go.”

* * *

Derek watched as Stiles jumped twice, shaking out his arms, before knocking on the door.

“DEREK! Your boyfriend’s here!” Laura shouted.

Derek made his way downstairs, skipping the last two stairs and landing at the bottom. He gave Laura a stern look.

“Not my boyfriend.”

Laura huffed an impatient breath. “Yet.”

Derek turned away from her, walking to the front door. He grinned to himself and thought ‘ _working on it’_. Derek looked down at himself once, checking his appearance, before opening the door and facing Stiles.

Stiles’ eyes immediately raked over Derek’s body, and Derek smirked at Stiles reaction to seeing him. It was the effect he had intended Stiles to have. Derek was wearing what he called his ‘party outfit’ – tight pants and a pink crop top that showed a lot of his stomach. Derek watched Stiles as his eyes trailed downwards, locking in on the trail of dark hair that disappeared below his waistline, mouth gaping open.  

Derek lets him stare for a moment, cinnamon sweet scent spiking, before clearing his throat. Stiles’ eyes darted upwards, a dark flush crawling up his neck.

“Uh, hey.”

Stiles was wearing a light blue top and his trademark flannel, red this time. Stiles fiddled with his sleeve nervously.

“Hey.” Derek replied.

“Ready to go?” Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded and followed Stiles to his jeep but before Derek could open the door, Stiles stopped him. 

“Derek, meet my baby, Roscoe.”

Derek laughed. “We are acquainted at last.”

Before sitting in the passenger seat, he moved a Walkman and headphones that had been left there. He smiled when he saw the words _‘good music’_ written on the tape. Derek placed the Walkman carefully in the backseat. They drove mostly in silence and Derek didn’t mind; it’s wasn’t awkward. Stiles kept giving him quick side glances. Stiles probably thought he was being subtle but he really wasn’t.

“Eyes on the road, Stiles.”

Stiles grumbled something that sounded like ‘ _shouldn’t have worn that._ ’ under his breath.

They pulled up to the house the party was at. There were multi-coloured flashing lights that you could see from the window and a dull thrum of music was drifting from the house. Stiles seemed to be psyching himself up, silently nodding to Derek with determination as he opened the car door and not so gracefully exited the car. Derek smiled to himself, finding Stiles’ actions adorable. Derek rounded to the other side of the car to stand next to Stiles who was facing the house.

“You don’t come to many parties.” It was meant to be a question, but it came out as a statement.

“Nope” Stiles popped the ‘p’. “It’s that obvious?”

Derek turned to face him. “Not at all.”

A little lie couldn’t hurt. Not that it was believable, and Stiles knew that.

Together they made their way to the front door and before Derek could think anything of it or change his mind, he grabbed Stiles’ hand and entwined their fingers. Stiles whipped his head up to face Derek, then back down to their joined hands. Derek squeezed gently, silently commanding Stiles to relax and not overthink anything. Stiles squeezed back. That was all Derek needed, opening the door and pulling Stiles alongside.

Immediately, they were engulfed by a sea of teenagers. The room was dimly lit, flashing lights surrounding the room in an eerie blue pulsing glow. The music was loud, almost too loud, so that anyone who wanted to talk would have to shout. It was some electronic beat, fast paced and repetitive. People where dancing everywhere, some Derek recognised and some he didn’t. Derek and Stiles slowly edged their way into the crowd, searching for their friends. People were bumping into them left and right, jostling them, but Derek only held onto Stiles’ hand tighter.

Derek spotted blonde curls in the far corner and made a beeline for them. Boyd and Isaac were leaning against a wall watching Erica dance. Erica danced in an erratic way. It was mostly jumping, throwing her head around, whipping her hair and occasionally looking up and rolling her hips. Only a few people ever tried to dance with her.

Derek nodded to Boyd and Isaac, not bothering to shout over the music, even if their werewolf hearing could probably pick it up. Stiles, on the other hand, didn’t have a problem trying to talk to anyone.

“It’s hot in here!” he shouted.

Derek laughed. “Take something off then.” 

Derek could hear Isaac snort but ignored it. Stiles made a soft ‘ _hm_ ’ noise that Derek barely picked up, before he slid off his red flannel tying it around his waist. Stiles then turned to Erica, watching her dance with a mildly shocked and impressed look on his face. He muttered a small _damn_ under his breath.

“You wanna dance?” Derek asked, watching Stiles as he stared at Erica.

“Wha? Nooo, no thank you. I’m more of a – a watcher.” Stiles moved back from the dancing masses until he hit a wall. “Yup, watching from this wall. My wall.”

Derek rolled his eyes. He’d get Stiles onto that dance floor by the end of the night.

Stiles’ eyes seemed to have caught something as his mouth had fallen open. Derek followed his line of sight to two people dancing across the room. Scott and Allison. They were both right in the middle, dancing like most of the people in the room – sexually. They were basically on top of each other, grinding. Derek silently laughed at Scott’s face; he looked like he’d just won the biggest prize, grin huge on his face. Derek turned back to Stiles, whose mouth was still hanging open. Derek moved back so he was leaning against the same wall as Stiles and gently bumped their arms together. Stiles snapped his gaze away from Scott and instead focused on Derek.

“So what do you normally do at parties?”

Derek shrugged. “Dance, chill out and talk to my friends. Go home when people start puking.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at the mention of vomit. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to see any of that tonight.

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles had been at the party for around an hour and a half, just hanging out at the back of the room ~~talking~~ shouting to each other. Others would slip in and out of conversation, going to dance in the middle of the room or get a drink in the kitchen before coming back to lean against the wall - Stiles’ wall. Scott was practically glued to Allison and it was maybe just a little bit gross; just a bit. But Stiles was also pretty proud of him and how far he’d come. Things were pretty much clicking into place for both of them.

Derek, it seemed, had become tired of just leaning against Stiles’ wall with him and had made his way to the dance floor. He joined Erica who was dancing next to Isaac. Stiles stayed where he was, perfectly happy to watch. More than happy to watch actually, especially when Derek started to dance. Derek raised his arms up, just level with his face and begun to move his hips. His eyes locked onto Stiles and didn’t break contact. Derek continued to dance, eyes on Stiles, rolling his hips seductively.

Stiles could feel his mouth hanging open. He licked his lips and didn’t miss the way Derek’s gaze seemed for somehow darken, following the movement. Without stopping his dancing, Derek reached an arm out and beckoned Stiles towards him with a finger. Stiles mouth went dry, and he was suddenly filled with nerves. He made his way over to Derek and stopped in front of him. It was then he realised he’s probably have to dance and nearly made a break for it.  

“Derek…” Stiles wasn’t sure what he was going to say.

Derek just smirked at him, looking smug at the way Stiles was reacting to him. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hips, pulling him close to Derek so that they were almost touching. Derek was still dancing, practically rolling his hips against Stiles’. Stiles was in shock and didn’t know what to do or how to move. Stiles wasn’t much of a dancer.

“Move, Stiles.” Derek said, leaning over to speak into his ear. “Follow me.”

Stiles tried to copy Derek’s movements, but he felt too robotic. Derek leant in closer, breath ghosting over Stiles’ neck. It took everything Stiles had not to melt in Derek’s arms.

“Relax”

And Stiles did. A least a bit. Stiles knew he wasn’t as good of dancer as Derek; not as sexy or smooth, but he wasn’t completely terrible. Or so he hoped. The room seemed to be getting warmer and warmer and Stiles had no idea how long he and Derek ended up dancing for. It seemed like a long time before Derek whispered in his ear ‘Let’s get out of here’ and Stiles was following Derek out of the house holding his hand.

The air was slightly chilly when they made it outside, but Stiles was still feeling hot from dancing and being so close to Derek. They walked to Stiles’ car and got in, taking a moment in the silence of the car after being in a deafeningly loud room for so long.

“Where to?” Stiles asked, turning to Derek.

Derek grinned mischievously. “Let’s just drive and see what happens.”

As they drove, Stiles made Derek text Scott for him, telling him that he’d left the party and not to worry. Not that Scott would notice, now that he was glued to Allison, but it was just a precaution.

Derek had rolled down his window and a small breeze was flowing through the car, cooling them down. It was peaceful; Derek had put on the radio to a station that played the music he liked, there was the slight chill of the wind and the glow of streetlights that regularly flashed through the windows. Blue and yellow lights lit up Derek’s face as he sang to a song quietly. When they drove in an area with less lighting, Stiles’ heart panged a little when he couldn’t make out Derek’s face anymore. He didn’t want to stop looking at him. Stiles was probably risking a crash with all his staring, but Derek didn’t seem to mind.

They’d been driving around for nearly half an hour and while Stiles enjoyed driving around listening to music and generally spending time with Derek, he was thirsty. Stiles drove them towards the town centre, turning down Derek’s music.

He pulled up to the Beacon Hills gas station. “I’m feeling like a drink; do you mind?”

Derek shook his head. “Sounds good.”

They walked into the blindingly white fluorescent light of the gas station, Stiles making a beeline for the slushie machine. Small tanks of slushie stood at the back of the store, churning three different drinks; blue, red and cola. Stiles grabbed a cup filling it to the brim with the red flavour. He turned around, sticking in a straw and raising an eyebrow at Derek.

“Too cool for slushies?”

Derek grinned. “No one’s too cool for slushies.”

Stiles never believed that he’d live to hear Derek say things like that. In fact, he never dreamed that one day he’d watch Derek dance like sex on a stick, join him in that dancing or be driving around town in the middle of the night, stopping for slushies with him. A small part of him wished he’d had this sooner. 

Derek, like him, filled up his cup with red. They went to the counter to pay and walked out, sipping their drinks - Stiles scooping it into his mouth with the spoon end of the straw. They stood for a moment, taking in the perfect night and eating their slushies. Stiles turned back from staring at Derek, feeling content with everything that was happening. He took a step forward, to walk back towards the jeep when two blinding headlights came out in front of him.

Stiles felt a hand grab the back of his shirt, yanking him backwards violently. A car sped out in front of them both, screeching as it went by. As a result of Stiles being tugged back so fast, he’d thrown up his hands – including the one holding his slushie. Half of the drink was on one side of himself, the other, he found out as he slowly turned around, was on Derek and his face.

Stiles stared down at his hand for a moment and then back up at Derek, and his thoughts were immediately thrown to _Glee_ and all the slushie throwing scenes.

                                                                               

“Derek! Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Stiles started, but couldn’t help laughing as red dripped off Derek’s nose. 

Derek, somehow managing to keep a straight face said, “When will you stop chucking things at me?”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other for a second before bursting out into laughs, choosing to ignore the danger that had been the car almost running down Stiles and focusing instead on the frozen ice covering them.

Stiles pulled down the sleeves of his shirt so that they covered his hands and lifted his hand to wipe away the mess from Derek’s face. Stiles stopped laughing, concentrating on cleaning Derek up. It helped at first, but soon Stiles was just spreading the mess, rubbing it into Derek’s skin, making it worse. Derek lifted his own hand and instead of going to wipe his face, he grabbed Stiles wrist, lowing their hands.

He pulled Stiles closer, placing Stiles’ hand on his waist. Being so close was a little awkward as they both had cups in the hands that weren’t touching each other. Derek brought his free hand up to cup the back of Stiles’ neck. They leaned in together, and they were so close that Stiles could feel Derek’s soft breaths on his face. Stiles almost stopped breathing, terrified to break the moment.  Stiles eyes flickered between Derek’s eyes and his lips, until they both seemed to lean in at the same moment and their lips touched. The kiss was soft and tasted faintly of the red slushies they’d both been drinking. Derek squeezed the back of Stiles’ neck gently, and Stiles somehow managed to get closer to Derek, using his hand on Derek’s hip to pull himself in. They broke apart, but before Derek could get a word in, Stiles kissed him again.

Of course just one soft kiss would not be enough for him and Stiles could feel Derek smile against his mouth. It was little sloppy, and there was slushie on their faces, but Stiles thought it was perfect; he didn’t want to stop. And they probably wouldn’t’ve if it weren’t for a car honking at them, snapping them out of their own little world. Watching the car pass, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and lead him back to the jeep.

They settled back into the car, slushies forgotten and didn’t drive off immediately. 

They turned to each other, twisting in their seats.

“Are we…together-together now?” Stiles, nervous once again, questioned Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes in answer. “Yes, Stiles, we’re together-together now.”

“Good.” Stiles nodded seriously. “I’m going to take you on so many dates. With better sound tracks.”

Derek groaned. “I will not listen to Nicki Minaj in this car. No. Not tonight, not ever.” 

“Um, excuse me, you’re my boyfriend now, you have to do things that make me happy.”

Derek smirked. “Do I now?”

“Yes, yes you do.” Stiles licked his lips just as Derek leant over the console and captured his lips. 

After they broke apart, Derek rose an eyebrow. “Am I making you happy?”

Stiles bit his lip. “Yeah, you are.”

* * *

It was Monday, the first day back at school after one of the best weekends of Derek’s life. After the party on Friday and after he and Stiles had kissed, Stiles had taken him home and promised that they’d see each other that weekend. Derek and Stiles spent the weekend together, driving around and doing random things. They went all over town, ate at different diners, sat in parks, Stiles took Derek to an arcade, and in turn Derek took Stiles to a thrift store. They talked and talked and Derek found himself falling more for Stiles.

Derek was happy. He enjoyed spending time with Stiles. And Stiles, it seemed, enjoyed spending time with him. Derek wouldn’t change a thing. He definitely wouldn’t change Stiles walking into the cafeteria on Monday morning, wearing Derek’s denim jacket. It was a little too big across the shoulders and didn’t really suit him; or maybe Derek just wasn’t used to seeing him in something other than a flannel.

Stiles sat down at the groups usual table, not noticing Erica’s eyes latch onto him, looking him up and down. Erica made eye contact with Derek and gave him a huge grin, red lips stretching over her teeth.

“So. It’s official now?”

Stiles bumped Derek with his elbow, laughing at Scott as he gave them a thumbs up.

Yeah. They were official.

* * *

 A year later and Stiles could be found flailing on the ground after a flash of glowing eyes.

“You’re a WHAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [gayglitterbabe](http://www.gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com)


End file.
